Twisted bow
The twisted bow is a reward from the Chambers of Xeric that requires a Ranged level of 75 to wield. It can fire any type of arrow, including dragon arrows. The twisted bow is extremely valuable due to its unmatched power against monsters with a high magic level, such as Commander Zilyana. Similar to Crystal bow, the bow has an attack range of 10 tiles. As all attacks have a maximum of 10 range, long range does not provide any benefit, but may be used to gain Defence XP. 200px |slot = 2h |aspeed = 4 }} Passive effect Unlike other bows that have a set strength, the twisted bow functions differently: the higher the target's Magic level is, the higher the bow's accuracy and damage. The accuracy modifier is 140 + \frac{3 Magic - 10}{100} - \frac{(\frac{3 Magic}{10} - 100) ^2}{100} , with the cap at 140 . The damage modifier is 250 + \frac{3 Magic - 14}{100} - \frac{(\frac{3 Magic}{10} - 140) ^2}{100} , with the cap at 250 outside the Chambers of Xeric , and 350 within. )]] Therefore, the maximum hit with the twisted bow outside of the Chambers of Xeric is 89 with Dragon arrows and 99 Ranged, when using all damage boosting items and effects (Ranging potion, Rigour, Necklace of anguish, and imbued Slayer helmet). The twisted bow is commonly used against bosses and strong monsters that use highly accurate and powerful magic attacks, such as Commander Zilyana, Brutal black dragons, Chaos Elemental, or the mages and Jads in Inferno and Fight Caves. In addition, some bosses have exceptionally high magic levels despite not using it as a combat style, such as Giant Mole, being very effective against them as well. However, against monsters that have a lower magic level, the twisted bow's damage and accuracy outputs are mediocre, typically performing worse than Toxic blowpipe. This also applies to other players in PvP situations. Combat styles Trivia *The twisted bow used to have a damage modifier cap of 350, though it was capped to 250 in an update on 19 January 2017 due to it dealing massive damage against bosses such as Commander Zilyana. *As a result of the twisted bow's introduction, General Graardor's magic level and magic defence bonus were adjusted as the bow originally outperformed other high-end weapons against him. *The twisted bow is similar in function to the Hexhunter bow in RuneScape 3. *There was a bug where the twisted bow's performance worsened in the Chambers of Xeric if it was used against monsters with a Magic level over 350. This was changed with an update on 12 April 2018 so that the bow treated the monster as if it had a Magic level of 350. *The ranger mercenary outside Theatre of Blood wields a twisted bow, and it can be seen in one of the webs hanging in Nylocas Vasilias' room along with its owner. However, this particular bow is unreachable and does not display a red dot on the minimap. References